


Ficlets and Prompt Fills

by TheKnitterati



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Groping, Jedi Ben Solo, Kissing, M/M, Padawan, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Short & Sweet, Sniper Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnitterati/pseuds/TheKnitterati
Summary: A space to tuck miscellaneous short ficlets and such from my Tumblr. Sorry about the titles, maybe I will pretty them up at some point lol





	1. BenArmie College AU

Armitage binned his empty highlighter, and dug a fresh one from his desk drawer. He pulled his advanced military theory textbook closer and continued his review of the finer points of chapter seventeen.

He could hear the quiet strains of some coffee house indie music coming from Ben’s room, soft notes passing through the open doors of the shared bath suite that connected their dorm rooms. When he had first met Ben, he was sure he’d be subjected to loud death metal at all hours. It was Ben’s black clothes and slightly long hair; Armie had jumped to conclusions. He was delighted to be wrong.

”Hey Tidge?” Ben was suddenly filling the doorframe. “Do you have plans tonight?”

”Oh hey. Uhhh, not really. Typical Friday for me, I thought I’d study until I can’t keep my eyes open. You?” 

Ben crept into the room, stopping near the desk and folding his long form to the floor so he was sitting lower than Armitage.

”Poe gave me his Netflix login, I was going to set up something on my laptop. Wanna come watch with me? I have popcorn, and you have a microwave…”

”Sounds like a match made in heaven.” Armitage laughed, then felt a flush creep up his cheeks at what he’d said. The last thing he needed was for his tall, dark and handsome roommate to realize that Armie was attracted to him. Attracted to him big time; he had spent more than a few evenings with a hand down his pajama bottoms thinking thoughts about Ben that went well beyond ‘just friends’. 

Ben had tipped his chin down and hidden his smile. 

“So…I’ll go set up the laptop?” 

“Yeah, yeah…let me just get this stuff packed up for the night and I will be right there.” 

Within thirty minutes they were side by side on Ben’s bed, laptop open on Ben’s thigh, popcorn bowl jammed between them. Armitage wasn’t terribly fond of popcorn, but tonight he couldn’t get enough, because of the way their hands kept bumping gently together as they dipped into the bowl at the same time. 

They had chosen a spy thriller, full of action and explosions. It stood zero chance of keeping Armie’s attention, given that Ben was pressed shoulder to shoulder with him, warm and solid and smelling faintly of his green tea shampoo. 

Armitage dropped his hand into the popcorn bowl again, feeling around for any remaining pieces. Instead he found Ben’s hand. Ben teasingly twined his fingers around Armitage’s, lifted their joined hands to his mouth, and pretended to take a bite from his roommate’s hand. 

“Oh hey!’ Armitage laughed, and then his breath caught when Ben pressed one gentle kiss to Armie’s fingertips, then released his hand. Smiling, Ben slouched a bit further down on the bed, and tipped his head onto Armitage’s shoulder. 

“Cozy.” Ben mumbled softly, and focused back on the movie. 

When the movie ended, Armitage readied himself for bed and took his turn in the shared bathroom. Ben came in to brush his teeth as Armie was closing the door to his room, and he wished him a good night. 

Crawling into bed, he was surprised to find himself drifting immediately toward sleep. As his eyes closed, visions of Ben seemed to appear from the darkness, and he fell asleep thinking of those warm lips pressed to his fingers. 

The creaking of the door woke Armitage. Peering over toward the bathroom, he could see a tall shadow moving slowly toward him. 

“Ben?” He called out, trying to shake the drowsy sound from his voice. 

“Hi… sorry to wake you. I was having trouble sleeping.” 

“S’alright. Are you ok?” Armitage pushed himself up on one arm, scrubbing sleep from his eyes with his free hand. 

“I umm…I was trying to sleep and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. How nice it felt to be so close with you earlier. You’re so warm, and it felt so good to be near you and just…thought that might help me sleep.” 

“So…you come to my room and wake me up at 4 am, to… cuddle?” Armitage could barely suppress a smile. 

He couldn’t see Ben blushing, though he was confident that he was. No verbal confirmation came, but he could see Ben nodding. 

Armitage flipped back the covers, and slid back to one side of his bed. 

“Well. Come on then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from OrangeButterfly13, phrase was ““You come to my room and wake me up at 4 am, to cuddle?”


	2. Kylux Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and his General Armitage Hux, being themselves.

Hux had just set his datapad down to rest his eyes for a moment, when his comm unit chirped with an incoming message. 

“Hux here, go.”

“Sir, the Supreme Leader is…upset. In hangar bay five. Something to do with his TIE? The deck chief assured me it’s in full working order and has had a full inspection. Leader, however, remains dissatisfied. Your orders?”

Squeezing his eyes closed tight, Hux grimaced. 

“Alert the chief I am on my way.” 

***************  
Hux surveyed the smoldering pile that used to be a MSE-6 droid. 

“So…Supreme Leader said this droid was…?” 

“Err, he said it was following him, sir.” The junior officer was trying to shift his weight from foot to foot surreptitiously, and failing miserably. 

“Following him. Right. Clean this up, please. I will speak to Re…Supreme Leader.” 

***************

Hux pressed his lips into a thin line and spoke firmly into the holo-unit. 

“Supreme Leader, you are nearly out of range of our ventral cannons, we will not be able to cover you. It’s much too great a risk to have you flying scrums against the Resistance anyway, you must return to base.” 

He could see Ren snarling in his cockpit. A tug of war of frustrated expressions danced over his scarred countenance. The conflict between two opposing desires; the urge to smite rebel scum from his TIE Silencer battled the necessity of acting as Supreme Leader by commanding from his throne room. 

Hux decided a different tactic was in order. 

“Supreme Leader, these pitiful specimens are not worthy of death by your hand. Save that glory for higher ranked members of the Resistance. Return to base and let us finalize our plans to snuff them out once and for all.” 

Ren growled aloud, but Hux could see his TIE turning back on the scopes. He sighed with relief. 

***************

Hux paused as he heard the door to his quarters hiss open, then closed again. Knowing only one person had both the codes and the audacity to enter uninvited, he called out. 

“Hello Supreme Leader. How can I help you this evening?” 

Ren slouched into the room and sank onto the couch beside Hux, who was trying to remove a stubborn boot.

“You don’t call me that in private, remember?” 

“Apologies, it’s been quite a taxing few days. Maybe I could remember to keep our work and personal lives separated more effectively if you could stop making my job so stressful.” Hux gave another yank on his boot, to no avail. 

Almost liquid in his movements, Ren sank to his knees in front of Hux and took his boot clad foot in hand. With a firm tug, the boot slipped off and Hux was freed. Ren slid closer, pressing himself between Hux’s knees; then wrapping his arms about his waist, laid his head in Hux’s lap with a sigh. 

Hux smiled down at him, feeling a warmth in his chest that was expanding by the minute. He carded his fingers through Ren’s dark hair, listening as Ren sighed again, soft and content. 

Hux peeled one of Ren’s hands from around his waist, and brought it to his lips, kissing each fingertip tenderly. He pressed Ren’s hand to his cheek, closing his eyes and relishing the warmth of his touch.

“Honestly. Sometimes…I hate how much I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt fill for the phrase “I hate how much I love you” submitted anonymously to my Tumblr.


	3. Oh, Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux go planetside for a mission. Kylo is...Kylo.

Hux wrinkled his nose against the assault of scents in the marketplace. He wore a woven headscarf and a pair of googles; doing double duty to conceal his identity and protect him from the overwhelming sun on Orh'neon Prime. The disguise did nothing, however, to dampen the aromas coming from the spice vendors, food sellers, and various sentient beings surrounding him.

“This was a terrible idea. Remind me why I agreed to it?” He hissed at Kylo, who wore similar garb. 

“You know why. I have to be here physically to use the Force to locate our informant. The data files they have are critical to rooting out the source of arms and finances going to the Resistance through Corellia. Proximity is necessary for me to hone in, since we do not even know the species of this agent. And you… well you are here due to sentimentality.” 

Hux nearly tripped as he attempted to shoot an indignant glance back over his shoulder at Kylo. 

“Sentimentality?! Are you…I …that is not…” Hux sputtered to a stop as a trio of Gamorreans paused in their browsing to watch Hux and Kylo pass. 

“Control yourself, before you reveal us General.” Kylo stepped up and took Hux’s arm companionably, beaming a smile to defuse the appearance of tension. 

Hux forced his lips to curve upward in a parody of pleasantry, the best he could offer at the moment. 

“If we get caught Ren, I am blaming you. Sentimentality indeed. You should not be undertaking such missions alone, and you would not allow me to assign troopers as a guard unit. So you get me.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my dearest General.” Kylo kept his wide grin as he pulled them through the marketplace. His eyes swept the crowd as he walked, and Hux could feel a tingle of energy where his palm rested on Kylo’s forearm… he was using the Force. 

Hux gave a light squeeze, questioning. Kylo shook his head almost imperceptibly. Still looking, then. 

They walked on, past numerous stalls, occasionally pretending to be interested in the wares to keep up appearances. 

Kylo gripped Hux’s arm and pulled him to an abrupt stop before a vendor selling seeds and nuts. Kylo leaned over and inspected several of the large woven baskets, sniffing at an overflowing pile of yarum seed. 

Hux pushed his goggles up onto the top of his head, making it easier to see. Kylo did the same, holding up a nut or two for close examination.

“We are being followed.” Kylo whispered, as he leaned close to Hux. He then gestured to the vendor and a basket of kukula nuts. 

Hux gave no outward sign of concern other than a slight widening of his eyes, and a tightening of his grip on Kylo’s arm. He smiled and took the bag of nuts from the vendor as Kylo handed over the credits. 

“What do you advise?” Hux murmured to Kylo as he popped a nut into his mouth. 

“Just follow.” Kylo smoothly laced his fingers with Hux’s and pulled his hand close, tugging him away from the stand and down an alley. 

They hastened to the opposite end of the alley, beside a cantina that was pumping loud music into the street. Kylo stopped short and pushed Hux against the wall, crushing his own body against him. 

“What.. what is it?” Hux attempted to discreetly peer around to see if they had been spotted. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Hux barely had time to blink in shock before Kylo’s warm lips were upon him. Hux brought his hands to Kylo’s hips and pulled him closer, a quiet whimper escaping him as he returned Kylo’s kiss. 

The rough sandstone of the alley wall scraped Hux’s back as Kylo pushed into him, as if he was trying to meld them together. His hands crept up to cup Hux’s face, his thumbs tenderly stroking at his cheeks as they kissed. 

When Kylo pulled back to take a breath, Hux rested his forehead on Kylo’s shoulder. 

“Are they gone?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Whoever was following us. Are they gone?” Hux slid his arms up Kylo’s back, stroking, maintaining the look of two lovers unable to resist each other. 

“Oh. Yeah I lied. No one was following us.” Kylo nosed into Hux’s neck, lipping at his throat. 

Hux went rigid in his arms. 

“You lied.”

“Mm hmmm. Our source is in the cantina here. I just really wanted a kiss, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dracadancer’s prompt request: “Just shut up and kiss me.” And “If we get caught I’m blaming you”.


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wee glimpse into the reality of Kylux? Haha

“Honestly, you must stop.” 

“I won’t.”

Hux continued tapping away on his data pad, watching the changes to the map beaming out from his desktop holoprojector. 

“Did you not hear what I said? Desist, I have work to do.”

“I can’t stop, you are irresistible.” Kylo leaned forward and nosed at Hux’s nape, as his arms snaked around his belly. 

Hux huffed out a breath, feigning annoyance. His body was already unconsciously tilting back to rest against Kylo’s chest; his eyelids trying to flutter closed at the feel of warm exhalations dancing over his skin. 

“As pleasant as your attentions are, it is critical that I get these coordinates accurate. I need to concentrate.” 

“Mmmhmmm.” Kylo’s fingers were unbuckling Hux’s belt; sliding it free; letting it drop to the floor. 

“Kylo.”

“Hmmm?” Kylo nosed into Hux’s neck and began working his jacket buttons open. 

“Are you listening to me at all?”

“Of course. I am always listening to you, General.” He draped the jacket over the cool blue arm of the sofa where they sat. 

“Marvelous. And yet your hand appears to be sliding into my trousers.”

“On top of. My hand is on top of your trousers.” 

“I stand corrected. It is, however, stroking in a most distracting way.” 

“Apologies. Is this better?”

“You are squeezing, now.” 

“Well. Gently.”

Hux sighed and twisted in Kylo’s embrace so he could look his Supreme Leader in the eye. 

“Ren.”

“Hux?”

“Fifteen minutes, can I have fifteen minutes to finish this?”

“Of course! I’d never allow pleasure to come before work.” His broad hand snuck under Hux’s regulation black undershirt, skimming over his ribs. 

Hux turned back to his projection and made some adjustments on his data pad. As the map model updated, Hux tapped his index finger against his chin, and opened the communique on the table to re-read it. 

“I’ve nearly got - “ Hux cut himself off with a yelp as Kylo had found a nipple and was now rolling his thumb over it. 

Kylo grinned into Hux’s hair as he tugged him closer. 

“You’re insatiable.”

“And you love it.”

Hux let his head fall back and turn, his lips finding Kylo’s and sharing some just-a-bit-off-target kisses. Kylo gave a little moan and increased the pressure of his hand in Hux’s lap.

“Quit it, or I’ll bite.” 

“That’s not going to discourage me, General. I like it rough, and I delight in wearing your marks.”

Hux gave another sigh, and fumbled for the projector remote. 

“I surrender. Clearly tracking down the source of the Resistance’s financing is not top priority at the moment. I suppose I can get back to this in an hour.”

“Mmm...I think it’s best to plan on several hours, General.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TC-LP who submitted the prompt “quit it, or I’ll bite”


	5. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux meets Ben Solo for the first time. Attraction!

Armitage stood a short distance from the shuttle, kicking at the scrubby plants growing near the edge of the landing pad. 

He snorted to himself. ‘Landing pad. Not exactly.’ 

Truthfully it was more of a clearing with a few crude markings to help guide shuttle pilots to land safely. A makeshift landing pad, if one was being generous. This particular zone did not have proper facilities for managing shuttle travel. 

He retained his perfect military posture, but his tightly compressed lips and the tiny wrinkle between his reddish gold brows belied his professional stance and made clear his irritation at standing sentry duty instead of being included in the treaty discussions. 

With a put upon sigh, he paced the perimeter of the landing space again, his eyes always scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

Something made him pause, as he passed the rear of the shuttle. It wasn’t a sound…and he didn’t see anything… it was more of a sense. 

Armitage scanned the low, dun colored brush that surrounded the clearing. He saw nothing, but could not shake the sense of someone - or something - being there. 

Slowly lowering his hand to his hip, he unclasped his blaster from it’s holster and eased it free. 

“As a courtesy, I am informing you that I currently rank top of my academy class for sharp shooting. I train with the tactical sniper squadron, due to my prowess. I promise you that I will be able to hit you. The only factor up for debate is whether I will shoot to injure, or to kill.” 

Armitage raised his blaster to shoulder height, arm straight and unshaking. 

“I assure you, I am not exaggerating my skill. I could kill you before you got within two Trogan meters of me.”

He flipped the switch, and the blaster began to hum as it built up it’s plasma charge. 

“WAIT!” 

A pair of hands shot up from behind a tangle of brambles, followed by a man. No…not a man. A boy. 

“…the kriff? Who are you?” Armitage asked, without lowering his blaster. 

“Ben. Ben Solo. You aren’t actually going to shoot me, are you?” 

Armitage considered, looking over the boy standing in the scrub. He was tall, possibly even taller than Armitage himself. It was actually surprising that he had been able to hide himself in the short, sparse plant life nearby given his size. 

He was dressed in plain brown and tan garments; leggings and some sort of wrapped tunic and robe. Knee high boots and a wide sash at his waist in the same drab hues completed the outfit. 

“All right, Ben Solo. Come closer. Let me have a better look at you.” 

The boy, Ben, walked to Armitage. His long legs ate up the distance quickly, despite his unhurried pace. He stopped just a few steps from him, and lowered his hands. 

“Hi.” Ben gave a little smile. “What’s your name?”

Armitage flipped the blaster’s safety back on, and returned it to it’s holster. He looked the boy over from head to toe. Armitage was right, the boy was just a tiny bit taller. He had the makings of a broad chest too, once he finished growing to manhood. He had an odd collection of features that somehow added up to a compellingly attractive face. Huge guileless brown eyes, oversized ears, dark spots scattered like constellations over his face and neck…and Armitage was struggling to keep his eyes off Ben’s lips. They looked wonderfully plush; just right for kissing. 

“I’m Armitage Hux. So. Ben Solo. What are you doing hiding near Empire transport ships during peace talks in a neutral zone?” 

Ben smiled again, and looked down at his own feet. Armitage noted the small thin plait of hair falling over Ben’s right shoulder; a small green bead adorning the end. His hair was dark and hung to his shoulders in waves. It looked soft…Armitage’s hand stirred, longing to touch it. 

“My master asked me to keep an eye on things outside the talks. I just took a bit of a walk. I saw you over here. Your hair. It … stands out.” 

Armitage ran a hand self-consciously through his red hair, feeling a flush creep up his face. 

“No no…” Ben stammered. “I mean, your hair is… really…beautiful. Errr… nice. Um. I like it.” 

Armitage grunted, not displeased. 

“Your master? What’s that about?” 

“I’m a padawan. A student of the Jedi. My master and a few other Jedi are standing guard during the negotiations. Just in case, you know? I should be getting back to the governor’s palace actually. I was not supposed to go this far.” 

“Jedi…Force Users, right? Mystics. Sounds fun. Do they pick your clothes?” Armitage smirked and plucked at Ben’s robe. 

“It’s…the standard uniform. Required.” Ben was blushing now, and he tipped his chin, letting his hair fall around his face, trying to hide his crimson cheeks. Armitage bit his lip, feeling heat pool in his belly. Smitten, he reached up and swept Ben’s hair back on one side. 

“Well. Your clothes may be drab, but you certainly are not.” Armitage leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ben’s jaw. “I hope I get to see you again, Ben Solo.” 

“I would really like that, Armie.” Ben smiled, and ran his knuckles softly down Armitage’s cheek. Then he turned, and broke into a run as he headed off toward the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "...the fuck? Who are you?" from my lovely friend Kerstin! I swapped the cuss word as I stuck with the Star Wars universe.


	6. Just Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little BenArmie fic

Ben sat with his booted feet propped on the extra chair beside him. Idly he traced patterns in the condensation running down the glass of iced Chandrilan tea he had been nursing for the last thirty minutes. 

He was occupied watching the slim redhead across the street, truth be told. Ben had seen him approach the town map, the sun striking his coppery hair and making it look as if it were aflame. The breath had been punched right out of Ben’s chest at the sight; he had not been able to take his eyes off the man since. 

When Ben saw the man shuck off a backpack, pull out an e-reader and launch a projected map of the square they were in, he’d had enough. He tossed some credits on the table for his drink and crossed the street. 

“Heya.”  
The redhead glanced up and met Ben’s eyes, and for a moment Ben felt as if the ground had tilted away under his feet. The stranger had the most perfect kind green eyes. Seafoam green…with just a hint of battleship grey. Ben swallowed, suddenly nervous. 

“Hello. Do I know you?” The stranger tilted his head a little to the side, blinking in the bright sun. 

“Not yet.” Ben put on his most winning smile. “You look like a visitor here…am I right?” 

“Mmmm. Yes, this is my first time to Hanna City. First time to Chandrila itself, actually. Does it show?” 

“Only to some. I’m Ben.” He stuck his hand out, hoping his palm wasn’t sweaty from nerves. 

“Armitage.” A warm hand slid into Ben’s, squeezed with a firm grip. “So you live here?” 

“I do. Are you planning to do some sight seeing?” 

“Yes. My plan is to see key political sites around the city. Senate Plaza. The Gather House. The Northern Cliffs, where the concordance was signed… I have an interest in locations where key historical moments took place.” 

Ben wrinkled his nose. 

“You object?” Armitage asked, almost appearing nervous. Ben found it immediately endearing. 

“Well, no, not object. I mean, those are interesting places. You just… you look like a fun guy, Armitage. A local like myself could show you more enjoyable spots. If you are up for company, that is.” 

“What kind of enjoyable spots, Ben?” 

A genuine physical shiver ran over Ben’s entire body when he heard Armitage say his name. He pulled in a big breath before answering. 

“Well, the hot springs are quite nice. Junari Point has some gorgeous beaches. That involves a little bit of travel, not much. Right here in town I know a fabulous restaurant that is right by the Skygarden. Maybe we should have dinner, take a stroll through the gardens, and talk about whether we can combine some historical sites with some of the fun stuff?”  
A slow grin spread over Armitage’s face, and a touch of pink crept up his cheeks. He glanced down at his feet, then up at Ben through his red-gold lashes. 

“Ben… that sounds suspiciously like a date. Am I hearing you correct?” 

Ben grinned right back. 

“That depends. Are you saying yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt list where Tourist/ Knowledgeable Local AU was chosen by the always fabulous thesevioletdel1ghts


	7. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one, short as I did it while at work (shhhhh, don't tell on me)
> 
> For the prompt "you'll feel better in the morning" - given by the ever-delightful Nofootprintsinsalt!

The remains of the Resistance slumped in any available resting space within the Millennium Falcon. Exhaustion, sadness, resignation and worst of all, a sort of empty lost look was mirrored on every face. 

Poe studied Leia as he sat beside her. She had lost so much already. Kylo Ren had proven today that he had destroyed any remnants of her beloved son Ben Solo. The dark side had consumed him and her son was gone. He had already murdered his own father, Han Solo. Now she had just watched the monster who once was her son viciously attack her brother, his once-teacher. 

His hand reached out and landed atop hers. 

“Tough day.” He said, knowing it was a galaxy sized understatement. 

“I’m just… so tired, Poe.” Leia smiled wanly. “This is wearing everyone down. We need to end this, soon.” 

Poe stood, gripped her shoulders, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. 

“Get some rest. You’ll feel better in the morning.” 

————-

Finn was seated on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him. His head rested against the edge of the bench seat where Rose was laid out, covered by blankets. A small portable med unit was plugged in and beeping rhythmically nearby. 

Poe dropped heavily to the ground beside Finn, then tipped his head onto Finn’s shoulder. Finn smiled, and patted Poe’s thigh. 

“What’s up, hotshot? You hanging in there?” 

“Buddy, I am hanging by my fingernails. You?” 

“Just worrying about everyone. Medic said Rose’s vitals are stable, but she hasn’t woken up. Leia looks like she should go sleep for a month. Rey… stars, poor Rey. She looks like she is constantly on the verge of tears. I am barely keeping it together.” 

Poe sighed. 

“You know what buddy? I bet you’ll feel better in the morning.” 

————-

Poe lay on his side, curled as small as he could get, tucked under his jacket. He was on the floor in a corridor near the back of the Falcon, trying to stay out of the way while catching some sleep. 

BB-8 rolled up and chirruped at Poe, bumping lightly at his legs. 

“Oh hey buddy. I wasn’t avoiding you, I was just tired and wanted to catch some rest.” 

BB-8 chirped again, his head swirling on his spherical body. 

“Yeah, everyone is pretty down. It’s been a rough few days. Feeling pretty beat down, I gotta say. You know, no one even responded to Leia’s distress call when we were in the mine base? No one is talking about it, but that is… well. It’s a bad sign, little buddy. Like everyone has given up hope, everywhere.”

Poe sighed, propped himself up on one elbow, and patted BB-8’s tummy as he beeped and bleeped some more. 

“You’re right friend, you’re right. I will probably feel better in the morning. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open for prompts via Tumblr, so hit me up!


	8. Are You Surprised?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures on a jungle planet. I guess. Lol

The planet was oppressively humid; Hux had sweat pooling in every concave dip on his lithe form, creating unsightly damp patches on his uniform. His typical morning hair care routine, resulting in his harsh and no-nonsense slicked back style, had been undone moments after departing the shuttle due to the heavy damp air, and red strands now hung slovenly and lank around his face.

 

“How far, Lieutenant?”Hux unscrewed the canteen that was held out to him, and took a long pull from it.

 

Lieutenant Bastra adjusted his electrobinoculars, intent on an area choked with vegetation straight ahead of them.

 

“I’m reading the shuttle locator signal about three klicks ahead sir, maybe four.”

 

A dozen blasters came up to a ready position as an animalistic screeching sound burst from a thicket of greenery off to their east. 

 

“Delightful. Let’s find our shuttle and our Supreme Leader quickly, yes? Advance.” Hux flicked his fingers toward the area the signal was emanating from, and the group began to move forward.

 

~§~

 

Hux’s arms were heavy with fatigue. Pushing through the thick fronds of the local plant life while his uniform seemed to grow more sweat-sodden by the minute, had sapped his strength quickly. He took some comfort in the fact that his enlisted men were having as difficult a time; this was truly a challenging landscape.

 

“Sir? I see the hull of the shuttle. There appears to be a lot of debris around the site...a silent approach would be prudent.”Bastra’s voice was pitched low, as they crouched in the copse. 

 

Nodding agreement, Hux gestured briefly for his troops to disperse and circle the area before moving in, weapons drawn.

 

From his own position, Hux watched carefully. He could see the shuttle hatch door, clearly damaged and hanging akimbo, wide open. Shreds of what looked like the synth-Bantha leather that covered the crew seating littered the ground not far from the door. A few tools were scattered about as well; a spanner, part of a wave modulator, the head of a mallet...

 

Nothing moving, though.

 

 _‘Kriffing hells, Ren. You better be alright.’_ Hux’s inner voice sounded panicky even in his own head.

 

Blaster drawn and primed for charge, Hux ran in a crouch to the open shuttle door and pressed his back to it.

 

“Supreme Leader!” He called out. The only response was rustling vegetation, which proved to be the rest of his company flanking the shuttle.

 

Hux poked his blaster muzzle into the interior of the shuttle, and called out again.

 

“Ren! Are you in there?”Still, no answer came. Hux gestured and two troopers slipped into the shuttle. A moment later they were back out again.

 

“No one inside sir, and no clear sign of the Supreme Leader.” Stated KR-0423. “Things are roughed up inside but no blood or other bio-traces; human, animal or alien.”

 

Hux pulled a breath through his nose and consciously made the effort to unclench his jaw. _‘Panic serves no one, Armitage.’_ He squared his shoulders.

 

“Right. We are splitting up. Company B, under Lieutenant Klarus, you will stay with the shuttle. Search the surrounding area thoroughly, see if the log has any useful information, and if you can tell anything from what was left behind or taken. Keep in contact via comms...

 

“Company A and Lieutenant Bastra are coming with me.”

 

“Sir? I’m sorry, but we have no signal to follow; how do we know where to go?” Bastra looked confused.

 

Hux sighed.

 

~§~

 

 

The tracker had never been intended for nefarious purposes. Honestly, Hux had placed it with the intent of keeping Kylo Ren safe - or at least retrievable in some fashion should there be a crisis. This was back when Kylo was merely a Knight of Ren, a deadly fallen Jedi who served as Supreme Leader Snoke’s weapon.

 

It was just a tiny chip Hux had slipped inside the ebony enamel clasp of Ren’s belt; so petite it would not be noticed unless Ren had cause to specifically search for it there.

 

“...and the Supreme Leader is not aware of the device?”Lieutenant Bastra’s voice was perilously close to amazed.

 

“Correct,” Hux snarled,“and I have every intention to keep it that way.”

 

Checking his comms unit again, where he had set a pingback so he could track from anywhere, Hux adjusted course slightly west and they carried on.

 

“We are quite close now...be observant and attentive in case our leader is in danger.”

 

The company slowed their pace, quieting the sounds of their advancement. A trooper near the front of the charge held up a fist, silently calling a halt. He stooped, retrieving something from the ground. It was passed back to Hux for inspection.

 

As soon as the pile of black fabric tipped into his hands, Hux recognized it. ‘Oh by the gods...’ He held up what was unmistakably Kylo Ren’s cowl, turning it over and over to check for damage or blood. It appeared intact, however.

 

Mouth in a grim line and growing more concerned by the second, Hux jammed the cowl into the pack Lieutenant Bastra had on his back. The tracking beacon indicated they must be nearly upon Ren, they needed to get to him now. With a sharp snap of his wrist, they were on their way again.

 

Hux alternated between watching the terrain and watching the beacon on his wrist. It was flashing rapidly now; surely they should see him. Hux saw nothing but a narrow rock canyon right ahead. He could hear a sort of rushing sound; it was unclear if this indicated danger.

 

The lead trooper again gestured a halt. He took several long strides forward, to the very mouth of the canyon. Then he slid inside, vanishing from sight.

 

He reappeared a moment later, gesturing for them to come forward.

 

The group moved single file through the narrow canyon pass. Hux had positioned himself very near the front, anxious to get through and find out what the trooper had found.

 

Emerging into a small grotto, the first thing Hux noticed was the clothing. Boots, leggings, and yes...there was Ren’s belt. It was strewn across the ground, but nothing appeared damaged.

 

The rushing noise was louder here...Hux raised his eyes and...

 

“About time you showed up.”A deep and familiar voice boomed.

 

Hux’s jaw dropped open.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stood - unabashedly nude - in thigh deep water, beneath a small waterfall pouring from a cliff above. His hair was wet, dark and glossy like an otter, and he had a wide grin on his face.

 

“You...you’re...how long have...” Hux was stammering; anger, surprise and relief all vying for top emotion at that moment.

 

Ren began to walk from the pool, waving a hand to dismiss the crew.

 

“Wait for myself and the General outside the canyon entrance, we will be there momentarily.”

 

Hux stared, trying to prepare words, as Ren strode past him to collect his clothes.

 

“So, you’re fine then? No injuries? No mortal wounds? Haven’t been unconscious for the last cycle or two?” Hux said drily, making an effort not to ogle Ren’s delectable backside as the Supreme Leader shook some water from his hair and pulled his tunic over his head.

 

“No, of course not. I can take care of myself Hux, surely you know this. The shuttle was inoperable, it would never break atmo. I had to look for water and food. You might have noticed this planet is rather unpleasantly warm - I am well trained to ignore such minor discomforts but this secluded pool was irresistible so I took the opportunity to rinse the sweat off. You have finally arrived and located me so now we can get back to the Finalizer.”

 

Ren stood, having finished dressing, and started to walk to the canyon mouth. Hux remamined fixed in place. Ren stopped and looked back at him, puzzled.

 

“Did it...ever...occur to you. That perhaps. You could use the comms from the shuttle? Let us know your location, your status?” Hux was growing a bit red in the face now. “Before you went skinny dipping, perhaps? While I was assuming I was looking for a corpse?”

 

“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.” Ren snorted, turned, and exited the canyon.

 

Hux exhaled, counted to ten slowly, and began thinking of the myriad ways Ren would need to make this up to him in their bedroom later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for TC-LP who chose a prompt of “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done”
> 
> I can’t believe I wrote something too long for Tumblr. I didn’t know that was possible.


End file.
